TriAngle Love
by Hannazono Aikawa
Summary: Summary Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi tingkah changmin yang menunjukan ketidak sukaanya padanya karena dia pacar Yunho. Apakah ia akan memilih changmin atau Yunho Warning! Yaoi, typo, Yunjae, MinJae, sedikit mengandung unsur mangga. DLDR Chapter 2 update
1. Chapter 1

**Triangle Love**

**Cast**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Other

**Summary**

Jaejoong bingun harus bagaimana menghadapi tingkah changmin yang menunjukan ketidak sukaanya padanya karena dia pacar Yunho. Apakah ia akan memilih changmin atau Yunho

Warning

Yaoi, typo, Yunjae, MinJae, sedikit mengandung unsur mangga. DLDR, terima bash dengan bahasa yang sopan. Gaje, abal-abal

.

.

.

Chapter 1

FlashBack

Jaejoong POV

"A-aku menyukai mu Jae, apakah kau mau jadi pacarku?" perlahan namun pasti tangan besar dan hangat itu mengenggam tanganku, suasana taman yang berlatar belakang senja ini menjadi terkesan romantis, mata musang itu menatapku lembut dan penuh cinta mentap mataku. Aku hanya terdiam, bingung harus menjawab apa pertanya pria yang duduk di sebelaku ini. Sebenarnya aku juga mencintainya, sangat mencintainya bahkan. Siapa yang tidak kenal dengan Jung Yunho, Tampan, Kaya, dan berprestasi.

Perlahan ku yakinkan tekadku untuk menjawab pertanyaanya, ku tatap matanya yang seakan meminta jawaban itu dengan sendu. Lalu melepaskan gengaman tanganya. Sontak saja dia terkejut. Aku menghela nafas dan menundukan wajahku, melihat rumput taman yang terpotong dengan rapinya. "Apakah kau bersungguh-sungguh yun?" tanyaku yang masih menundukan wajahku sambil menarik rumuput taman yang terpotong rapi.

Sreg

DEG

"liat mataku jae, apakah kau menemukan kebohongan disana?" ujarnya yang kini telah mengangkat daguku hingga aku bisa melihat mta musangnya. Di dalam mata itu, terpancar cinta yang tulus dan tidak ada kebohongan sama sekali disana. Dengan pelan aku mengelengkan kepalaku, ya tuhan ternyata wajah Yunho sangat tampan jika dilihat dari jarak sedekat ini, batinku.

"Baiklah, aku menerima mu." Ujarku yakin sambil terus matanya, hingga patulan diriku terlihat di matanya. Sangking bahagianya Yunho dia langsung membawaku kedalam pelukan hangatnya. "gomawo Jae, saranghae." Ucapnya sambil menciumi rambutku. "nado saranghae."

Segera ku tenggelamkan wajahku kedalam dada bidangnya yang hangat. Beberapa saat kita dalam posisi ini sampai Yunho membuyarkan lamunanku.

"jja kita pulang, rumahmu berbeda beberapa blok dari rumahku kan, ayoo ku antar." Yunho berdiri dan menjulurkan tanganya bermaksud untuk mengajakku pulang. Dengan senang hati aku menerima uluran tanganya yang bersar dan hangat itu, lalu kita berjalan bersama-sama pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

Jaejoong Pov end

.

Flashback Off

.

Author POV

.

Seminggu sudah hubungan Yunho-Jaejoong, banyak yang tidak percaya, kagum, bahkan envy melihat hubungan romantis keduanya, seperti hari ini. Setelah pulang sekolah mereka perdua pulang bersama-sama, karena jarak sekolah dengan rumah mereka dekat saja jadi mereka memutuskan untuk jalan kaki saja.

"Yunnie, Yunnie tau tidak. Kalau ada murid baru di kelas 11-2. Menurut gossip dia merupakan atletik kebangaan sekolah lamanya, banyak penghargan yang sudah di dapatkanya. Dan dia paling handal di lari marathon, kalau yunnie mengambil eksul apa?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memainkan jari Yunho yang sedang mengengamnya. "umm aku mengambil eksul sepak bola boo, oh iya minggu ini aka nada pertandingan melawan sekolah sebelah, datang ya boo." "uhum. Joongie pasti datang." Ucap Jaejoong manis yang membuat Yunho terkekeh, namjachingunya cute seklai bukan.

"bagaimana jika buat perjanjian boo?" ternyata mereka sudah sampai di depan rumah Jaejoong, "eh?, perjanjian apa yun?"

Gulp

Yunho menelan salivanya dengan kasar. Melihat kelakuan boojaenya yang sangat cute.

"jika aku mencentak 3 kali 'hot trick' aku akan mengambil ciuman pertamamu, bagaimana.?" Jaejoong yang mendengar pernyataan Yunho langsung melotot kaget. "Mwo! Aish, kalau gagal berarti ciumanya batal, deal?" ucap Jaejoong dengan tangan yang terulur. "okay boo, aku pulang dulu yaa, byee." Ucap yunho menjabat tangan Jaejoong dan berlari menjahui rumah Jaejoong. "bye yunnie, Hati-hati dijalan."

.

.

.

TBC

Annyeong aika balik, hoho aika bawa FF baru. Maaf FF Just true lovenya belum bisa update, bener lagi buntu nih hehe. Love button juga hihihi.

Eotthoke FF ini? Bagus atau tidak?

REVIEW Nee~

Kalau banyak yang review bakalan aika update cepat,

annyeong


	2. Chapter 2

**Triangle Kiss**

**Cast**

Kim Jaejoong

Jung Yunho

Shim Changmin

Other

**Summary**

Jaejoong bingung harus bagaimana menghadapi tingkah Changmin yang menunjukan ketidak sukaanya padanya karena dia pacar Yunho. Apakah ia akan memilih Changmin atau Yunho

Warning

Yaoi, typo, YunJae, MinJae, sedikit mengandung unsur mangga. DLDR, terima bash dengan bahasa yang sopan. Gaje, abal-abal

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Aduhh..bagaimana ini" ucap seorang namja cantik sambil membolak-balikan majalah yang dia baca. Sesekali matanya membulat setelah membaca beberapa kalimat di majalah tersebut, ternyata majalah tersebut sedang membahas tentang hubungan dengan kekasih. Jaejoong membelinya waktu pergi ke mall bersama junsu dan kyuhyun 3 hari yang lalu, dan merekalah yang merenkomendasikan majalah ini untuk di baca Jaejoong.

Sambil mengerutkan keningnya dan mengusap-usap dagunya juga mengerucutkan bibir cherrynya Jaejoong membaca sebuah kalimat di majalah tersebut. "menurut artikel di majalah, pacaran 1 bulan baru boleh ciuman, sedangkan aku dan Yunnie baru 1 minggu, hmmm..berarti terlalu cepat ya" Jaejoong yang masih sibuk berpikir tiba-tiba saja terlintas wajah Yunho lengkap dengan ucapanya di benaknya.

'Jika aku berhasil mencentak 3 kali hot trick, akan ku ambil ciuman pertamamu' sambal tersenyum manis

'ciuman pertamamu'

"kyaaa! Tarik nafas Joongie. Jauhkan pikiran kotormu itu. Pabboya" teriak Jaejoong sambil menghempaskan tubuhnya ke ranjang. Hari mulai larut malam, dan perlahan-lahan Jaejoong masuk kedalam mimpinya.

.

.

.

.

~Keesokan Harinya~

Teeeeettt

Teeetttt

Teeeet

Teee-

"Hoam..nyamnyam, ah sudah jam berapa ini. Nggg? What! Jam 7. Pasti Joongie bakalan telat hari ini, Kyaa!" dan pagi itu di awali dengan kerempongan namja cantik penyuka gajah dan hello kitty ini, "Aiishh seharusnya tadi aku bangun lebih awal, jadi tidak akan seperti ini, omo! 10 menit lagi masukan" Jaejoong dengan gesitnya langsung menyambar handuk dan mulai masuk kedalam kamar mandi yang berada di kamarnya itu, dengan secepat kilat dia memakai baju, menyiapkan buku, memakai kaos kakinya. Dan jangan lupa mengoleskan pelembab ke wajah flawnessnya. "Jja. Sudah siap" ucap Jaejoong sambil melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin, 'perfect' batin Jaejoong.

Walaupun dia terlambat tapi penampilannya tidak mau acak-acakan, itulah prinsip Jaejoong yang masih di pegangnya dari junior high school sampai sekarang. Dengan kecepatan dewa dia menuruni anak tangga dan menyapa ibunya yang sedang membersihkan rumah, dan tak lupa mengambil bento-nya. "Aku berangkat umma." Ucap Jaejoong sambil berjalan keluar. "Ne. hati-hati chagi." Balas sang umma sambil mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong berlari kearah stasiun kereta yang tidak jauh dari rumahnya sambil memperhatikan jam tanganya. 'Gawat 5 menit lagi, aku harus cepat' batinya sambil terus berlari tanpa melihat kedepanya. Tanpa Jaejoong sadari di depanya ada seseorang dengan tinggi yang menjulang sedang berjalan.

Bruukkk

"Ugghh..appo." ucap Jaejoong lirih sambil menahan sakit, "Astaga, kau tidak apa-apa?" suara laki-laki langsung membuat Jaejoong menoleh. Dan mendapati wajah tampan (tapi tidak setampan yunho) seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjongkok di sebelahnya. "Nan gwenchana, gomapta." Jaejoong langsung berdiri dan membersihkan debu yang lengket di seragam sekolahnya. Lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum dan Jaejoong juga membalas dengan senyuman manisnya. Sebelum akhirnya tersadar. "Astaga, aku akan terlambat. Mianhae sudah menabrak anda, jeongmal mianhae. Ah! Aku harus pergi dulu. Annyeong."

Setelah pamit Jaejoong berlari kearah stasiun yang sudah di depan mata, sedangkan lelaki tadi hanya tersenyum simpul. Tanpa sengaja matanya melihat barang yang terjatuh dari kantung baju Jaejoong tadi. Lelaki tadi yang menyadarinya langsung saja memangil Jaejoong "Cho-chogio Agasshi. Hah dia tidak dengar. Umm dari kartu identitasnya dia berasal dari Summer High School, berarti satu sekolah. Akan ku kembalikan jika kita bertemu lagi." Ujar lelaki itu sambil berjalan kea rah stasiun kereta api.

Sedangkan Jaejoong terlihat panic karena tidak menemukan kartu identitasnya. "Aduuh perasaan tadi aku membawanya, bagaimana ini. Palangnya tidak mau terbukan dan sebentar lagi gerbang akan di tutup. Ahhh! Tidak ada waktu lagi, aku akan berlari sampai ke sekolah saja." Seru Jaejoong karena putus asa tidak dapat menemukan kartu identitasnya, dengan secepat kilat dia berlari meningalkan stasiun dan bergegas kea rah sekolahanya yang lumayan jauh. Dengan semangat 45 Jaejoong berlari dengan kecangnya tanpa menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikanya dari kejahuan.

.

.

.

~At School~

Akhinya Jaejoong tiba juga di sekolah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganya. Karena, ketika dia hendak masuk kedalam gerbang dan melewati piket yang seharusnya menghukumnya karena dia terlambat ternyata sedang tidur dengan polosnya. Alhasil Jaejoong berjalan mengendap-endap dan tiba di depan pintu kelasnya. Tapi..

"SELAMAT YA JAEJOONG" ucap Yuri kepada Jaejoong yang baru datang, sontak saja Jaejoong langsung menegutkan keningnya. "Emangnya ada apa ya Yuri, perasaan ulang tahun joongie masih lama." Yuri dengan mata berbinar-binar langsung menarik Jaejoong untuk berjalan ke depan papan tulis kelas.

PERWAKILAN KELAS UNTUK LOMBA MARATHON

PRIA : KIM JAEJOONG

WANITA : IM YOONA

Jaejoong terkejut dengan tulisan di papan tulis tersebut. "Mwo! Kapan joongie ikut lomba marathon, padahalkan joongie tidak pernah ikut." Jaejoong mengerutu sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. "Itu sudah di putuskan tadi sewaktu pelajaran olahraga, karena tidak ada yang bersedia makanya ryu saenim memilih siswa yang terlambat. Yaitu kau dan yoona, ah iya kau nanti akan-"

BRAKKK

"Siapa yang bernama Kim Jaejoong disini?" ucap seorang namja tinggi yang tampan dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Sontak saja semua pasang mata di kelas tersebut memperhatikan namja tadi. Jaejoong yang melamun tersadar dengan senggolan tangan Yuri Sambil berbisik Yuri berbicara kepada Jaejoong "Jae, apa kau mengenal Shim Changmin?" ucap Yuri pelan. Jaejoong hanya mengelengkan kepalanya.

"Astaga Jae! Dia itu Shim Changmin. Anak baru yang hebat di lari marathon. Di sekolah lamanya dia sangat terkenal akan kehebatan larinya." Ucap Yuri kaget karena Jaejoong tidak tau sama sekali tentang Changmin. 'Mau apa orang sehebat dia denganku, apa jangan-jangan gara-gara aku tabrak di stasiun tadi. Omo, habis kau joongie' batin Jaejoong ngenes.

"Aku bertanya sekali lagi, siapa diantara kalian yang bernama Kim Jaejoong." Changmin bertanya lagi. Dengan gemetar Jaejoong mengangkat tanganya. "A-aku yang bernama Jaejoong." Sontak saja kerumunan tadi memberikan jalan untuk Jaejoong. Changmin yang melihat Jaejoong langsung tersenyum senang. "Ah..kita bertemu lagi aggashi, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan kartu keretamu yang terjatuh tadi pagi." Changmin meyodorkan kartu kepada Jaejoong. "Ah terimakasih, mwo! Kau bilang apa tau? Apakah kah kau tidak bisa lihat aku memakai celana, tsk." Ucap Jaejoong dengan nada sebal.

Changmin yang meyadari itu langsung saja membelalakan matanya, bagaimana bisa ada namja secantik ini. Batin Changmin. Tanpa sengaja Changmin melihat kearah papan tulis. "Jadi kau ikut lomba marathon juga?" Changmin bertanya tanpa mengalihkan perhatianya dari papan tulis tadi. "Itu aku di pilih dari Ryu Saenim." Ucap Jaejoong tertunduk lesu. Changmin yang menyadari raut wajah Jaejoong langsung memnyemangatinya. "Jangan sedih, nanti sore jangan lupa ya. Latihan marathonya di mulai hari ini, sampai ketemu lagi Jae." Changmin tersenyum dengan manisnya dan berlalu dari hadapan Jaejoong. 'eh? Ada apa denganya.' Batin Jaejoong. Dia hanya mengendikan bahunya dan berlalu pergi kearah tempat duduknya.

.

.

.

TBC

Yeay update juga. Maaf ya cuman sedikit karena sengaja supaya adegan pas di chapter-chapter.

Makasih buat yang udah review, fav atau yg ngefollow. Disini perkenalan MinJae. Hehe maaf ga ada YunJae momentnya. Tapi next chap janji deh ada yunJae moment

Balesan review

Kim Anna shinotsuke : makasih masukanya ^^. Ini udah lanjut

Dhea Kim : hehe udah lanjut. Makasih yaa

DahsyatnyaNyaff : makasih. Ini udah lanjut

Mind to review

Seperti biasa, banyak review cepet update.

See you in next chapter


End file.
